If everyhting went wrong and right
by A.D. Grey
Summary: I was bored out of my mind and decided to write this. This is the product of too much sugar and caffine. And complete and total boredom. I hope you enjoy it. I did.


**Hello! I'm back and ready for action! I had written some stories, and I think I lost them on my computer, which made me so sad. sniffles Any who, I hope you like the story! BTW This set at the tournament at the chunin exams when they have to eliminate people, because there is too many people and Kabuto raises his hand to quit. And, just to let you know, the lines aren't going to be exact. Don't kill me for making fun of characters or making some gay… A transvestite… Or a total pot head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then everything would be so different.**

A shocked silence settled over the group. Naruto is the first to speak up.

"What! You can't!" Naruto yelled shocked.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm too tired, and besides I'm already beat up enough." Kabuto said sheepishly as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to tell you something." Naruto said quietly. Kabuto looked at Naruto quizzically.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto, I-I…I love you!" Naruto shouted. Kabuto looked shocked then tears of joy started to stream down his face.

"I've always loved you too Naruto!" Kabuto shouted in return. The two ran at each other in slow motion with rainbows in the background and big heart eyes. The two embraced and began to kiss like gay lovers.

At the sight of the two, Hinata fainted, and everyone else began to twitch uncontrollably. Except for Orochimaru. He began to weep in joy for their gayness. That's when it happened. Naruto and Kabuto popped out of nowhere laughing their asses off as they threw a kunai at their clones and they poofed to wherever clones poof to.

"I can't believe you feel for that!" Naruto giggled out.

"Seriously! We're not gay you retards." Kabuto laughed out. _Well, at least Naruto isn't, _Kabuto thought. At that, Hinata woke up and began to cry. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Hinata confused.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"How could you do that to me? I've never been able to say this, but I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you and always will, no matter what! Even if you get married to someone else and grow old with someone else, I'll always love you more!" Hinata yelled as her face grew red. There was a pregnant silence.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes." Hinata whispered. Naruto went over to her, embraced her, and then kissed Hinata. The crowd erupted into cheering and people hugged each other.

"Well, since everyone's telling how they really feel, might as well." Shikamaru sighed. He grabbed the shocked Ino and began to make out with her. Temari looked heart broken and Shikamaru turned to her and made out with Temari also and took turns making out with the girls.

Neji grabbed Tenten and kissed her. Kiba went into a corner and began to cry as Shino patted him on the shoulder. Asuma twirled Kurenai into his arms and kissed her as Ibiki tried to kiss Anko, but Genma got to her sooner and Ibiki joined Kiba in the corner along with Kankuro, Gaara, Kabuto, and Rock Lee.

"So, Kakashi. Since everyone is showing how they feel about each other… I've always wanted to tell you… I-!" Gai was cut off by Kakashi.

"Um. Listen Gai. I'm not gay." Kakashi said while sweat dropping.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gai yelled dramatically as he fell to his knees. Kakashi slowly inched away from Gai and then ran.

Gaara was still in the corner when a mini Shukaku popped out of nowhere and onto his shoulder.

"Come on buddy. You could have that Sakura girl. Think about it. She's smoking hot, and I think the Uchiha went crazy." Shukaku whispered into Gaara's ear as he looked over at Sasuke.

Sakura was trying to get Sasuke back to normal, but failing horribly. Sasuke was skipping around in circles and throwing flowers all around him. His eyes were huge chibi ones and full of emotions that he had never felt before. He had finally snapped.

Gaara looked to see what was happening and grinned evilly and began to cackle. He got up and was about to go towards her, but everyone else in the corner was going to her before him. Except for Ibiki. He still wants Anko.

Gaara looked at the others and his jaw dropped. Before any of them could touch Sakura, Gaara used his ultimate top secret never before seen new move.

"Back of bitches no jutsu!" Gaara shouted. A huge fly hand made of sand stopped them and bitch slapped them all! All of them went flying into the wall. Gaara let out a quick victory laugh and began to walk.

Gaara approached Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and Gaara looked emotionless as ever. Sakura looked him up and down and smiled a little. He seemed as dark, dangerous, and emotionless as Sasuke. Ding! Light bulb.

A light bulb literally popped up over Sakura's head and she smiled like a cat.

"Hello." Sakura purred. Gaara smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura's eyes turned into big hearts, and she started to float off of the ground.

"Hey." Gaara said. This almost gave Sakura a heart attack. She was used to the "Hn." Sasuke always gave her. Maybe this guy wasn't as heartless as Sasuke. Excellent.

In Gaara's head he was singing Shiksa (Girlfriend), by Say Anything.

_Girlfriend now, I have a girlfriend now._

_No way, no how._

_I get a girlfriend now._

_I remember it vividly love,_

_I've been walking erect since the moment we met,_

_And I caught your eye, to my surprise! (Your white thighs.)_

Gaara stopped there since he forgot the rest of the song. Though, he remembered a part where the lead singer was saying something and the background singers shouted green eyes. Oh crap. Sakura!

"Um. Hello?" Sakura asked for what seemed the hundredth time. Gaara snapped back to reality and smirked at Sakura.

"So, want to go out." Gaara asked, smirking even more.

"Of course." Sakura pressed herself against Gaara's side and they walked away. On the inside both Sakura and Gaara were doing a victory dance. Poor Sasuke was still skipping around, while he was alone and everybody else was making out. Except for the losers in the corner. They were crying, because they can't get a girl. Or, that's what they think.

**DON'T KILL ME!… I'm not dead? Hurray! At least, not yet. No, I don't think the guys in the corner are losers, they're all awesome! The song that Gaara was singing in his head is soooooo awesome, and it kind of describes how Sakura looks. Well, for the most part. I was listening to the song while I was writing this. So much fun. I recommend that you listen to it, so go to youtube. Well if you have any questions, comments, or concerns then REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ALL THINGS HOLY, AND FOR ALL THE GOODNESS IN THE WORLD, REVIEW! Okay. Peace out. **

**- Grey**


End file.
